The Soldier
by Mistral The Story Teller
Summary: No Summary This is my First Fic so please go easy on me


Angela never liked soldiers, she never saw soldiers as noble with their guns and explosives, soldiers only cause chaos and despair, soldiers caused her parents to die and she hated them. But someone made her realize that soldiers are more than just men with guns.

~Near Ominic Crisis End~

Angela was forced to join the Swiss military as a doctor after her graduation from med school. Just by wearing the fatigues of a soldier made her retch as she detest the uniform she was wearing. She hated fighting under flags but her blood as a doctor still rushed through her veins.

Stepping outside of her tent, she saw a squad of soldiers patrolling the area, with the flags on their shoulder, they were U.S Military. Remembering that U.S and Swiss Bases is in one area.

The soldiers noticed the Swiss medic as they started calling for her. They were whistling as they called "hey cutie" or "hey beautiful" such calls made her look at them in displeasure.

As one of the soldiers started approaching her, a man called for them and it made them stand into attention. Soldiers started saluting the helmetless man that said "Go patrol the other perimeter" he was a blonde man wearing black shirt, a shemagh (military scarf), camo pants and an empty gun holster on his side.

The man shot an apologetic face to Angela as he was about to apologize, the man then felt a sting on his face as the doctor slapped him shouted "Sie soldaten sind arschloch" then stepped inside her tent.

'Well that was weird' the soldier said to himself as he walked past her tent entrance. Inside the tent, Angela felt furious as she had to even look at the soldier. Furious but she felt a little grin as she made a mental note to remember the soldier's face.

Was she interested with this soldier? No, she should not be interested with anyone. he is just a soldier. nothing more and nothing less, they're murderers and liars. why would she be interested with someone like him? she bet he's slept with a lot of women, and he was just like that just to impress her, or rather, he wanted to know who she is under the sheets.

Angela then sat to her chair and pulled out a laptop, filling in information and basic logs, she heard a commotion, but thinking that it was just typical soldier stuff, she ignored it.

Angela typed on her computer as soldiers called out for a medic.

"DOC!" a soldier called making her peer outside of her tent. Then a soldier carrying a child ran towards her. It was the same soldier from a while ago. He was wounded but the child he was carrying wasn't. Angela ordered the soldier to put the child on the bed as she checked for her wounds flashing soft lights on the unconscious child's eyes.

Angela turned off her light as she asked "Where did you find her?" to which the soldier replied with a somber tone "We found her under an attic, D-doc her parents are… dead" vivid memories returning to Angela, she then looked at the soldier and slapped him.

"You could have saved them, but you're too late, you are all alike. Nothing but murderers, criminals you… you… GAH!" Angela then pushed the soldier away.

Though the doctor pushed him away, the soldier stayed outside of her tent entrance, clutching his side as he leaned at the pole weakly. He spent eight hours waiting as he then blacked out and suddenly collapsed.

~Angela's POV~

Soldiers are nothing but killers, right? Omnics killed my parents but they didn't even bother helping our village. They just continued on killing and leaving carnage. Why should I help them? Why should I help him?

Just as Angela finished assessing the child's wounds, a Swiss soldier called her out, his tone wasn't calling her out in command but in rush. Stepping out of her tent, the Swiss soldier carried the same American soldier, blood rushing on his side as he said "er verliert blut" (He's losing blood)

Angela then opened her tent as she told the other soldier to leave her be. Grabbing a pair of shear, she tore out the cloth that the soldier was wearing. A piece of shrapnel pierced his side as it bled profusely.

'Verdammt, why didn't he tell me this?' she then remember pushing him out of her tent. palm hitting her forehead, Angela then proceeded on cleaning his wounds and extracting the shrapnel on his side. With it out, she stitched the wound as she then wrapped it in clean bandage.

Angela curiosity made her inspect the sleeping soldier as she looked over his dog tag, just before she can flip out the tag, a hand held her by the wrist. "Hnggghh… Doc, wh-what are you doing?"

Angela though surprised tried to play out this situation as she then said "I thought you were dead, which I hope you were, j-just leave when you've recovered your strength."

"Why the hate?" the soldier spoke as he sat up. "Why hate us soldiers?" Angela was caught off guard as she was left speechless.

"It was you soldiers fault my parents died. An omnic attacked a rural part of Switzerland, no soldiers or even the Bundeswehr came to defend us, I hate soldiers like you, you and your promises of safety"

"I… I'm sor" the soldier was cut off when Angela in a fit of anger cut him off "Sorry? Sorry will never bring back my family, sorry will never bring back the people that died that day, You do not deserve help, You are at my mercy and I can choose whether you live or die, so your sorry is not needed"

"But you did save me, why's that?" Angela's eyes widened in surprise as she broke down her words. "Because… be-because…" the soldier sighed calmly as he said "It is unfair that you show your hate towards us soldiers, but then you can't stand a wounded soldier like me but you helped me"

"Why are you telling me this?" Angela shot him a look of confusion.

"Well, sometimes these lives we soldiers spill, they haunt us still. Why can't you understand that you can't hide the sadness you feel with rage, and you can't mask everything with hate, I'm was long done with wars but I'm still here fighting what I know is right" the soldier then stood up before apologizing one last time "I'm… I'm sorry I've said enough that you think of it as lies. I'll get out of your skin now"

The soldier then left her tent.

This is then that Angela realized that not only she was wrong about soldiers, but this soldier who told her the unspoken truth about them. made her feel something more than just respect to them, this man made her fall for him, and as this man left, so as the opportunity to know who this soldier really is behind the flag he serves under.

"WAIT!"

Angela ran out of her tent as she saw the soldier walking away his hand on his side.

"I said wait" the soldier then stopped, "I never asked for your name" the soldier then smiled and said "I'm Jack... Jack Morrison" Angela then took his hand and said "I'm Angela Ziegler" a blush crept on her face as she said "Nice to… err… meet you" the soldier then smiled as he said "Nice to meet you" their hands joining together from strangers to something more that she didn't expect.


End file.
